


Armor

by SerpentineTraveler



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: About mourning, Gen, Mini Fic, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineTraveler/pseuds/SerpentineTraveler
Summary: Vesemir didn’t wear wolven armor. But she would.
Kudos: 6





	Armor

Vesemir didn’t wear the wolven armor, she knew. But Eskel and Lambert did. Geralt did, often times. So she’s thought, she may not be mutated, not a Witcher by blood, but a Witcher by trade. She had power of her own and skill enough with a blade. So she would build her armor, as is the natural for her chosen path. 

Vesemir didn’t wear wolven armor. But she would. And represent her family regardless. And maybe while she worked to collect the materials and find a master armorer, she’d get good enough to reclaim the medallion that did represent the old Witcher. 

And maybe that would be enough.


End file.
